Numerous animal decoys have been created to attract other wild animals such as deer, turkey, waterfowls, and the like. While many of these decoys have been improved to more realistically reflect a live animal, the designs of these decoys are often too cumbersome for the user to conveniently store and/or transport. In addition, many of the presently available decoys contain a burdensome number of pieces, which can impede upon the user's ability to easily carry a plurality of decoys to the desired site.